


Maybe Soulmates are Real

by kiribakukinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribakukinnie/pseuds/kiribakukinnie
Summary: They both had realized something that day. First, Akaashi realized that soulmates are, in fact, real. Something about having a person that compliments you so well never made sense to him, but now it did. Second, they both realized their relationship was no longer simply platonic, even if they didn’t have to say it. Third, Bokuto realized that love was real. He never had someone he could say he truly loved until that one random, insignificant Thursday night on the couch.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Maybe Soulmates are Real

It was a random Thursday night when Bokuto went over to Akaashi’s house. It hadn’t been the first time, of course. Bokuto has been over thousands of times for studying, backyard volleyball practice, and simply hanging out. Akaashi’s house was always weirdly clean, and Bokuto was already loved by Akaashi’s parents. His parents were rarely home, though, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. 

Bokuto rang Akaashi’s doorbell and waited, bouncing on his feet. Akaashi opened the door and smiled at Bokuto, letting him in. 

They settled on his couch, putting on their favorite TV show. The theme song played and Bokuto’s full attention was shifted to the show. Akaashi watched him fondly as he grabbed the book he was reading from the coffee table, and flipped to the chapter he was reading. This was how most of their time was spent together, in a comfortable silence, with them doing their own things. 

Bokuto had barely noticed that Akaashi slipped into his arms. Sure, Bokuto and Akaashi were quite touchy friends, so something like this wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary, but Bokuto felt a weird comfort in it. Like something in his life just felt complete. Like he found his complimentary color. Bokuto, without thinking, hugged Akaashi tighter and snuggled into him, like he was some big teddy bear. Akaashi sighed happily and leaned against him. 

They both had realized something that day. First, Akaashi realized that soulmates are, in fact, real. Something about having a person that compliments you so well never made sense to him, but now it did. Second, they both realized their relationship was no longer simply platonic, even if they didn’t have to say it. Third, Bokuto realized that love was real. He never had someone he could say he truly loved until that one random, insignificant Thursday night on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope y’all like this, this is my first time posting so i hope it’s good :)))


End file.
